O Som do Coração
by Thatianecgm
Summary: Castle decide fazer uma surpresa para Beckett, mas não imaginava que o surpreendido seria ele. Apenas uma fanfic de Caskett. Acontece em algum ponto da 6ª temporada.


**Castle não me pertence. Estou apenas me divertindo muito escrevendo sobre seus personagens. **

**Esta é a versão em português da minha fanfic "Heart's Sound".**

**Apenas Caskett. Aproveitem.**

* * *

Havia sido uma semana difícil. O time demorou dias para resolver um caso que parecia não ter solução. Beckett passou grande parte da última semana diante do quadro com as informações do crime, com Castle sempre ao seu lado, tentando enxergar algo que conectaria um dos suspeitos, todos com álibis bem fracos, à cena do crime.

Agora, depois de cinco tortuosos dias, eles finalmente abateram a alegação do chefe da vítima, que dizia estar em casa com a mulher. O motivo para o crime foi o fato de a moça ter cometido um erro em uma planilha, o que fez com que a empresa sofresse grande prejuízo. Assim, conseguiram prender o homem, que, em um ataque de raiva, acabou por matar sua empregada a facadas.

O que realmente mexeu com o emocional de Beckett e sua equipe foi a constatação de que a jovem estava grávida quando foi morta. O erro cometido por ela foi derivado de um péssimo dia de saúde da grávida, quando estava vomitando a cada hora, o que dificultava a concentração em seu trabalho.

Devido a tudo pelo que haviam passado durante esse caso, Beckett não queria nada além de ir para o apartamento de Rick e relaxar tomando uma taça de vinho com seu noivo. Entretanto, Castle teria que passar a noite trancado em seu escritório no loft, sozinho, terminando um capítulo que deveria entregar no dia seguinte. Ele havia informado isso a ela na noite anterior, mas a ânsia por companhia e conforto a fez esquecer-se deste pequeno detalhe.

"Então, te encontro no loft para uma taça de vinho?" perguntou Kate enquanto observava Castle pegar seu casaco e se preparar para se despedir, deixando-a com a papelada.

"Eu adoraria, mas tenho aquele capítulo para terminar," respondeu Castle, parecendo desanimado, "Te vejo amanhã?" acrescentou, esperando animar Kate um pouco.

"Claro," concordou Beckett, sentindo-se terrível por ter que passar a noite sozinha.

Castle deu-lhe um beijo na testa e se dirigiu ao elevador, acenando antes de as portas se fecharem completamente. Beckett sentou-se em sua cadeira e começou a organizar a papelada referente à prisão do homem. Porém, depois de apenas dez minutos de um trabalho que parecia não progredir, resolveu ir para casa e terminar no dia seguinte.

Quanto a Castle, a verdade era que não estava nem ligeiramente preocupado com o evidente atraso na entrega de seu próximo capítulo. O caso também o havia abalado e só desejava passar a noite com Kate. Ele planejava fazer-lhe uma surpresa, aparecendo à porta do apartamento dela com uma garrafa do vinho preferido de sua noiva. Ele esperava que isso a animasse um pouco. Isso e a companhia dele. Depois de assassinatos como esse, o conforto que um podia oferecer ao outro era o melhor remédio.

Assim, Rick foi para sua casa, tirou as roupas do trabalho, trocou-as por uma de suas costumeiras blusas xadrez e calças jeans e pegou uma garrafa de vinho do estoque que mantinha no loft para quando Kate viesse passar a noite, o que acontecia quase sempre agora. Escreveu um bilhete avisando Alexis onde estaria e dizendo que não se preocupasse, e, só então, saiu e pegou um taxi para o apartamento dela, arrumando seu cabelo em uma maneira típica de Castle, olhando seu reflexo na janela, assim que entrou no carro.

Castle chegou ao prédio de Kate e se dirigiu ao apartamento dela. Assim que saiu do elevador e pisou no andar onde se localizava seu destino, Rick ouviu uma música que nunca havia ouvido antes sendo cantada por uma voz angelical, ligeiramente familiar. Ele prestou atenção nas palavras e percebeu que a canção contava uma bonita história de amor. Sem hesitar, seguiu o som e ficou surpreso quando ele o levou ao apartamento de Beckett. Normalmente, quando resolvia fazer-lhe uma surpresa, o apartamento dela estava silencioso e Kate se encontrava deitada confortavelmente no sofá, lendo um livro.

Nunca em seis anos ele havia ouvido uma música tocar depois de um duro dia de trabalho naquele local. Todas as vezes que Castle perguntava por que ela não ouvia uma boa música depois do trabalho Beckett respondia "Não é que eu não goste de música, mas já não basta o barulho que ouço o dia todo durante o trabalho? Quando chego em casa só quero relaxar, tomar uma taça de vinho e ler um bom livro."

Pensando em tudo isso, Castle ficou curioso e sentia uma incrível necessidade de descobrir o que causara esta repentina mudança em Beckett. Assim que se recuperou do susto, pegou as chaves que ela havia lhe dado assim que ficaram noivos e abriu silenciosamente a porta, pretendendo ainda manter a ideia de fazer uma surpresa que o levou até ali.

Porém, o que Rick não esperava era que ele seria o surpreendido. Quando entrou no apartamento viu algo que ficaria para sempre gravado em sua mente. Kate, a sua Kate, estava sentada na beirada se seu sofá extremamente concentrada no que estava fazendo.

Não que isso fosse anormal. Kate sempre se encontrava 100% concentrada quando fazia algo. Isso não o surpreendeu. O que realmente o deixou atônito foi o fato de que a música que ele havia ouvido previamente estava sendo cantada e tocada por Beckett. Ela tinha um violão no colo e dedilhava calmamente as notas daquela maravilhosa música. Cantava com paixão, observando o movimento das mãos sobre o braço do violão. Devido a isso, não percebeu a entrada súbita de Castle e permaneceu cantando. Rick parou na entrada do apartamento e observou sua noiva terminar a canção, que agora ele percebia tratar da história deles, com nada além de amor e devoção por aquela mulher nos olhos.

Quando Kate terminou de tocar e o apartamento ficou silencioso, ergueu os olhos e viu o escritor parado no mesmo lugar que estava desde que fechou a porta, ainda observando-a como se não houvesse percebido que a musica tinha acabado. A boca de Beckett se abriu em um perfeito "O". Ela não estava esperando visita nenhuma. Muito menos a dele depois do que ele havia dito a ela na delegacia. Como ficaria em casa sozinha, resolveu fazer algo que adorava fazer, mas não fazia há muito tempo: tocar violão. Nenhum de seus amigos, nem mesmo Lanie, sabia desse talento.

Muitas vezes em que estava sozinha em casa, desde que aprendera a tocar, Kate compunha suas próprias músicas e as cantava, com o acompanhamento do instrumento de cordas, presente de sua mãe pelo seu aniversário de 16 anos.

"Eu não sabia que você tocava violão," Castle interrompeu seus devaneios.

"E...Eu...Eu toco um pouco..." respondeu timidamente Kate, baixando o olhar para os próprios pés e mordendo nervosamente o lábio.

"Você é extraordinária," respondeu Rick, se aproximando e colocando uma mecha de cabelos delicadamente atrás da orelha dela antes de beijá-la profundamente, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia. "Depois de anos você ainda consegue me surpreender," acrescentou quando se separaram.

"Bem, acho que você estava certo quando disse que eu era um mistério que você nunca resolveria. Apesar de estar chegando bem perto, devo dizer," riu Kate.

"Por que não me contou que você cantava?"

"Você já sabia que eu cantava. Tecnicamente. Lembra-se de quando você comprou o "Old Hunt"? Nós cantamos uma música no caminho de lá."

"Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Por que não me falou que podia cantar e tocar violão tão bem?" perguntou novamente.

"Não sei," Kate mordeu novamente o lábio, "Nunca dividi este talento meu com ninguém. Na verdade, além de meu pai, você é o único que sabe."

"Quando você aprendeu a cantar e tocar?"

"O que? Agora você está me interrogando?" riu Beckett, brincando.

"Tudo bem se você não quiser me contar... Foi um ex-namorado que te ensinou, não foi?"

"Rick, nenhum ex-namorado meu soube disso. Minha mãe me ensinou quando eu tinha 16 anos. Nós costumávamos nos sentar juntos quando eu era pequena e, enquanto minha mãe tocava violão e cantava, meu pai batucava com os dedos na mesa e eu dançava pela casa. Quando eu cresci, passei a acompanhar minha mãe no canto, e, quando tive idade suficiente ela me ensinou a tocar," os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas devido às boas lembranças que aquela história trouxe. Castle passou um braço pelos ombros dela e a puxou para mais perto dele.

"Fico feliz por conhecer ainda mais sobre você," disse Rick, ainda surpreso, mesmo depois de mais de um ano, em quão fácil ela compartilhava memorias com ele agora, "Mas sinto muito por te fazer chorar," acrescentou, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o braço dela.

"É uma boa lembrança, Rick. Fico feliz por ter compartilhado com você," Kate se aninhou ainda mais junto ao peito de Castle.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e aproveitando o fato de estar um com o outro depois de uma semana tão difícil. De repente, Castle se lembrou de que ainda queria lhe fazer algumas perguntas. "Foi você quem compôs aquela música?" perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

"Sim, você gostou?" Beckett se afastou de Castle apenas o suficiente para que pudesse o olhar nos olhos, "Eu sei que não é grande coisa, mais escrevi com o coração e sempre gostei de compor e..."

"Eu amei!" interrompeu Rick, "Quando você a compôs?"

"Hum... Ano passado, quando deixei você sozinho para que pudesse terminar de escrever seu livro."

"Quer dizer que sempre que você me deixa para que eu possa escrever você vem pra casa e fica compondo e tocando violão?"

"Nem sempre. Só quando me sinto sozinha. Tocar e cantar, assim como assistir a "Temptation Lane" faz com que eu me sinta segura."

"Desculpe por te deixar sozinha," Rick a abraçou novamente, beijando-lhe a testa, "A verdade é que nem por um segundo pretendi passar a noite escrevendo. Queria te fazer uma surpresa," completou, pegando a garrafa de vinho esquecida e mostrando a ela.

"Ah! Então você trouxe o meu preferido, uh?" disse Beckett incapaz de esconder o sorriso malicioso que aparecia em seus lábios.

"Ei! Minhas intenções não são nada além de puras," Castle tentou se defender, mas seu olhar, que estava fixo na boca de Kate, o contradizia.

"Então você veio apenas me fazer uma visita, certo? Não pretende passar a noite aqui?" Beckett se aproximou lentamente de Castle provocando-o, mas, antes que ele conseguisse beijá-la, afastou-se rapidamente, levando consigo a garrafa de vinho, para que pudesse servir uma taça aos dois. Um sorriso de divertimento apareceu no rosto de Kate assim que ela viu a expressão de confusão e surpresa no rosto do escritor.

"Uh, o que você disse?" Castle perguntou confuso quase um minuto depois, quando conseguiu sair do transe causado pela súbita provocação da parte de Beckett.

"É tão fácil deixar você confuso, não é?" riu abertamente Beckett.

"Não é engraçado," respondeu Rick fingindo aborrecimento. Ele se levantou do sofá e seguiu Kate até a cozinha.

"Você está muito enganado. Isso é hilário!", mas Beckett não estava mais rindo. Ela bebia lentamente de sua taça de vinho, estalando e mordendo vagarosamente os lábios após provar o familiar sabor. Estava mais uma vez o provocando.

"Se você continuar fazendo isso eu serei obrigado a te beijar."

"Então cale a boca e me beije."

Castle não precisou que o dissessem mais de uma vez. Avançou até Kate, passou a mão por sua cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente. Assim que sentiu o contato dos lábios dele nos seus, Beckett entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Rick e aprofundou o beijo.

"Quero te ouvir cantar mais vezes, Kate. Você é incrível," Rick disse assim que se separaram devido à falta de ar.

"Sempre," respondeu Kate, retribuindo o olhar e expressando sentir tanto amor pelo homem à sua frente quanto ele sentia por ela, "Sempre, Rick," repetiu antes de levantar-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

* * *

**Espero que tenha gostado. Me deixe um review com sua opinião ;)**


End file.
